LE BLOG II
by kahinna
Summary: Coucou Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu le blog de VISHOUS, ça vous intéresse de connaitre le point de vue de BUTCH ? Si oui...C'est par ici ;-) Cette histoire comporte des scènes d'homo romance à caractère explicites.
1. Chapter 1

Non mais quel enfoiré. Je vous jure. Etaler nos vies comme ça. Il a cru quoi.

Bon vous n'êtes pas con, et savez qui je suis, je suis Butch.

L'helleren de l'autre connard qui a fait un blog. La bonne blague. Vu qu'il a décidé de vous raconter notre première fois, je vais vous dire ce que MOI j'en pense.

Donc, je me présente, Brian « Butch » O'Neill, ex-inspecteur de la brigade criminelle de Caldwell. Vampire à demi-humain connu sous le nom du dhestroyer, descendant de Wrath, fils de wrath et compagnon de Vishous, un connard notoire.

Je fais partie de la confrérie de la dague noire. Comme le dit V, une formidable équipe de salopards, guerriers dont la principale mission est de sauvegarder et défendre la race des vampires.

On vit dans un manoir, superbe baraque de je ne sais combien de mètres carrés, mais vachement grande. On aurait pu y mettre une centaine de fois mon propre appartement à Caldie.

Je vis avec Vishous dans la maison du gardien, petite piaule accolée au manoir où vit le reste des frères.

La baraque, un véritable musée qui ferait pâlir d'envie le directeur du MAM de New York. Avec pleins de statues et de tableaux de peintres qui ont l'air d'avoir une putain de cote chez les investisseurs et les afficionados.

Bref, je vais vous parlez de mes meilleurs potes. Mes frères. Ma famille. Il y a tout d'abord Wrath, notre roi et seigneur de la race des vampires. Le mec le plus impressionnant que j'ai pu rencontrer de toute mon existence. Quand il parle, tu te la boucles. C'est simple et limpide. Il y a aussi Rhage, Hollywood, ce mec pourrait concourir pour être Mister Univers et mannequin. Magnifique et dangereux. Il ne faut pas se fier à son air sympa. Sympa, il l'est, c'est sûr, tant que tu ne le fais pas chier ou que tu fasses du mal à ceux qu'il aime. Sinon, vaut mieux se barrer vite fait, car il a une arme spéciale, le sacré bonhomme, un dragon, vous y croyez. C'est du à une malédiction de la mère de la race, véritable garce, celle-là. Rien à foutre, je le dit et le pense. Thor, un peu celui qui essaye désespérément de nous inculquer de la discipline, le pauvre. Mais un vrai roc. Sa shellane a été tuée par les lessers, et il remonte difficilement la pente. Mais, il est aidé. Du moins, je l'espère par un ange. Qui donne de l'urticaire à tout le monde et qui efface complètement les idées célestes que vous pourriez avoir sur les anges, genre gentils et tutti quanti. Non cet ange-là est une emmerde avec un grand E. Il y a aussi Fhury, le bon et loyal Fhury que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour son sacrifice. Sur le coup, je me suis dit, putain on fout la vie d'un de nos frères en l'air, mais maintenant de le voir heureux avec Cormia, me soulage de cette putain de culpabilité que je trainais. Zsadist, son frère jumeau. L'arme fatale par excellence. Ce mec est l'incarnation du danger. Rien à dire de plus. Il y a John, V n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il ressemble beaucoup à l'un de leur frère mort, Darius. Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas connu. C'est le demi-frère de Beth, la femelle de Wrath. Ce pauvre gosse est muet. Mais bon, ça ne change rien. Il fera un super frère plus tard. Ces deux meilleurs amis, Blay et Qhuinn. Dommage que notre histoire à V et Moi, ne leur soit pas utile. Mais bon, je ne désespère pas.

Et il y a Vishous, V. Mon helleren, mon pyrochant, mon meilleur pote, mon trayhner. Qui après Wrath est le combattant le plus flippant que j'ai pu connaitre. Arrogant, froid et complétement asocial. Bon faut dire que les frères ne sont pas particulièrement connus pour leur cordialité, peut-être à part Rhage. V, Un mec, Oui, le mec que j'aime. Je n'ai aucun mal à le dire, pas comme quelqu'un que je connais.

Vous voulez savoir comment j'en suis arrivé à vivre et aimer un mec qui s'est toujours considéré comme un pervers et un malade. Je vais vous raconter…

Je suis Butch et voici mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, il faut dire que je suis arrivé dans la vie des guerriers de la confrérie de la dague noire comme un boulet de canon. Ce fut bruyant et imprévisible. C'est Beth qui est à l'origine de tout. Cette femelle est un canon que j'ai essayé de draguer pendant plusieurs semaines. Sans réussite, il faut le dire à part un petit bisou vite fait. Qui m'a valu de rencontrer son homme. Wrath en personne. Je vous laisse imaginer la confrontation avec ce mastodonte qui aurait pu m'écraser d'une main.

Quand j'ai vu le golgoth avec lequel elle sortait, tous mes instincts se sont mis en alerte maximum. J'avais peur pour elle. Imaginez-vous, un mec d'environ deux mètre, cheveux long noirs, lunette d'aviateurs, une gueule de truand et les crocs d'un pitbull. Une véritable montagne sanglée de cuir. En clair, le genre de type qui ne te mets pas franchement à l'aise.

C'est en passant voir Beth un jour que je me suis retrouvé propulsé dans cette vie. Pur moment de panique, ce jour-là. Elle était au sol en train de convulser. J'ai voulu l'amener direct à l'hôpital, mais elle me supplia de la transporter au manoir. Un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Elle a dû m'indiquer la route.

Je l'ai écouté et grand bien m'en a pris. En fait elle était en train de passer sa transition. D'humaine, elle était en train de devenir vampire. C'est Wrath qui m'a expliqué. Bref ! Comme je lui ai expliqué que j'ai massacré la tronche du mec qu'avait voulu violer Beth. Je pense que ça a été un élément majeur de mon accointance avec Wrath, mis à part le fait que je sois de sa famille.

Je me rappelle avoir hurlé sur Watch qu'il avait tué Beth. La seule chose qu'il dit c'est garder cet humain -moi en l'occurrence- en vie. Et il se barra avec Beth dans ses bras.

Et là, j'ai réalisé que j'étais cerné par les pires malabars que j'avais vus de ma vie. Au nombre de cinq. Des véritables hercules en puissance. Mais je ne me suis pas démonté. Je suis un foutu irlandais, entête. Et franchement je vivais une vie de merde où je me faisais grave chier. J'avais aussi des tendances suicidaires, je le reconnais maintenant. Alors franchement je n'en avais rien à foutre de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là.

Etrangement celui qui m'avait le plus marqué n'était pas Vishous, mais Zadist. C'était un tueur. Un vrai. Limite serial killer. Qui m'aurait buté rien que pour le plaisir de la chasse et de la mise à mort. Ce mec était celui que j'avais considéré comme le plus dangereux de cette fratrie de salopards. Mais Hollywood, m'a bien fait comprendre – droite à l'appui- qu'ils l'étaient tous.

C'est aussi ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Marissa. Une superbe femelle. L'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai pu voir dans mon existence. Je suis resté scotché par sa beauté et sa douceur. Littéralement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Une vision avec une fragrance océane. J'avoue que j'ai eu une trique d'enfer, rien qu'en la regardant. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais rencontré la femme de ma vie. Comme quoi ! Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ses premières impressions.

J'ai appris ce soir-là que l'affaire sur laquelle j'enquêtais à cette période, la victime de meurtre par explosion était en fait le père de Beth.

Elle, Beth et Wrath m'ont sauvé des mains des autres frères, qui voyaient mon meurtre comme une distraction. Rhage en avait carrément boudé et Fritz avait demandé qu'on me saigne à l'extérieur pour ne pas tacher ses foutus tapis J'avais l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans la quatrième dimension, avec des crêpes aux épinards en plus.

Mais grande chance pour moi et cerise sur le gâteau, Vishous était comme moi, un fan des Red Sox.

Je m'appelle Butch et voici mon histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Comment j'en suis arrivé à avoir V comme compagnon, voilà le début de l'histoire.

Quand j'ai rencontré la confrérie de la dague noire, un lien s'est immédiatement forgé entre eux et moi. J'étais encore humain à cette époque et pourtant là au manoir, en compagnie de ces guerriers, je me suis senti très rapidement à l'aise. Comme si j'avais retrouvé ma maison, mon chez-moi. Et Tellement que le soir même de ma rencontre, je m'étais pris une biture avec eux et que j'ai dormi je ne sais où dans le manoir.

Le fait que je suis Fan des Red comme V et que je comprenais ce mec mieux que quiconque m'a valu de vivre très rapidement chez lui, à la piaule. On est devenu des colocs.

Mais surtout, Vishous m'a fait boire son sang, sans que je le sache. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dite, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse car il avait eu une vision. J'avais bien compris que ce vampire n'était pas comme les autres. En plus d'être un putain de génie, il avait une main nucléaire, il lisait ans les pensées et il avait des visions du futur. En bref, le mec était clairement flippant.

Je faisais des rondes avec eux, je bouffais avec eux, je vivais quasi en permanence avec eux. Et puis un jour, en voulant aider un jeune vampire, en prise avec des lessers, je me suis fait kidnapper. Et l'Omega, ce fils de pute a introduit un bout de lui, en moi. Pour moi, c'était clair, j'étais fini. Mais c'est sans compter l'obstination de mon vampire. Le mec m'a cherché, trouvé et on a découvert que sa main me soulageait de cette chose putride qui était dans mon corps.

Quand je vous dis que le mec était obstiné, je ne rigole pas. Depuis quelque temps, je devenais agressif et avait des fois un comportement qui ressemblait étrangement à celui des vampires. Alors V me proposa une régression aux ancêtres. Pour faire court, un procédé douloureux qui permettait de savoir si j'étais vampire. Et ce fut le cas. J'étais carrément un descendant du Roi.

Voulant aider mes frères – bon techniquement, je n'en étais pas un à ce moment- j'ai passé ma transition. Et ça a marché. Et qui en était le chef d'orchestre d'après vous ? Vishous. Tout ce qui je suis devenu maintenant c'est uniquement garce à cet enfoiré de frère, de vampire. Du bout à l'autre, il était là

J'étais devenu un vampire, mais pas un frère. Je combattais avec eux. Et c'est lors d'un combat, que l'on découvrit ma petite particularité. Je pouvais avaler la quintessence des lessers, pour qu'ils ne repartent pas dans le sang de l'Omega. J'étais devenu un aspirateur à lesser. L'arme ultime de la confrérie. J'étais le vampire annoncé par une prophétie prédisant la mort de l'Omega. Rien que ça. Moi, Butch O'Neal, je serais celui qui tuerait l'Omega.

Donc j'avalais les lessers. Et pour me nettoyer de cette noirceur qui s'incrustait dans mon corps, j'avais besoin de la luminescence de mon coloc. Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment dans un sale état après l'inhalation. Comme le jour où les guerriers m'avaient retrouvé. Nu, sanglant et tremblant sur un sol froid, un certain jour d'hiver.

Encore et toujours lui. Sans que je le sache -ou plutôt que je ne voulais pas savoir- Vishous était le pivot central de ma nouvelle vie. Rien n'aurait pu être fait sans lui. Et pourtant ! J'ai essayé, avec un léger succès, de me défaire de ça. Et Marissa, la pauvre m'a été d'un grand secours. A me camoufler. A me cacher de ce que je voulais vraiment.

En revanche, j'ai un sale souvenir du moment où nous avons découvert que seul V pouvait me guérir. Mais, ce soir-là, j'ai pris aussi conscience que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Vishous allait au-delà de la simple amitié fraternelle. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre. Sale moment qui me fais toujours autant suer, mais l'un de mes moments les plus importants de ma chienne de vie, avec le jour de mon intégration dans la confrérie.

Je suis Butch et voici mon histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Je savais depuis un petit moment que mon coloc avait des sentiments plus que fraternels pour moi. Mais, je faisais comme si il ne se passait rien. Certains diraient que j'étais le roi de l'hypocrisie, d'autres penseraient que j'en avais clairement rien à foutre. Je pense sincèrement que c'est un peu des deux.

Mais bon quand la vérité vous tombe dessus, comme un vrai boulet de canon, il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. Et de jouer au con.

Mes sentiments à moi, sont venus petit à petit. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que je les ai admis au fur et à mesure.

Ma première fois. Le jour ou V était parti gravement en vrille. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais devenu vampire. Et je faisais une fixette sur Marissa. Mais la vérité, je faisais surtout une fixette sur l'idéal qu'elle représentait à mes yeux. Bon, je n'étais pas du genre à faire de l'introspection, donc vous vous doutez bien que je m'étais simplement et basiquement arrêter à ma fixette sur l'ex-shellane de Wrath. Une superbe femelle, blonde, un vrai canon de beauté. Et qu'une telle créature se soucie de moi, s'intéresse à moi, flattait mon ego meurtri par ma vision propre de déchéance que j'avais de ma petite personne. Ancien flic, alcoolique et drogué. Pas de vie perso, à part des coups vite fait. Je me dégouttais. La seule chose qui me tenait en vie, c'était mon boulot et José et sa femme. Point. C'est pour vous dire.

Marissa a été franchement ma planche de salut. Avec V. Ouais, ce connard arrogant n'étais jamais très loin. A eux deux, ils ont réussi le miracle de me redonner confiance en moi et de croire que, en fait, j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

Mais revenons à cette soirée qui a été l'uppercut qui m'a fait réaliser la place que V avait dans mon cœur.

Un certain soir au Commodore.

Le mec a purement et simplement tenté de se suicider en se jetant dans le vide. Ouais, Vishous, l'un des mecs les plus forts que je connaissais a craqué littéralement. Un choc. Pour moi, ce mec était un roc. Le voir dans cet état m'a retourné les tripes. Putain, le mec m'a fait une peur bleue.

Ce soir-là, Vishous me confessa son désir pour moi. Qu'il qualifiait de perversion. Putain de lui, j'aurais tout accepté pour qu'il descende de cette foutue rambarde et qu'il retrouve la terre ferme.

Et cet enfoiré l'a fait. Il s'est jeté dans le vide. Mon cœur s'est à cet instant arrêter de battre. Je crois que c'est la seule et unique fois où j'ai hurlé à m'en casser la voix. A ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons.

Mais Vishous se remarterialisa devant moi, comme un putain de Casper. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de son geste. Et ma première réaction avait été de lui mettre une droite magistrale dans sa gueule. Putain, j'ai eu PEUR. Peur de perdre mon seul et unique ami. Mon traynher.

Sa réaction à lui. Il m'est tombé dans les bras, comme si plus rien ne le soutenait sauf moi.

Et c'est en le gardant dans mes bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher que je me suis rendu compte que ce mec était plus qu'un ami. A ce moment, je ne savais pas donner un nom à cette réaction, sentiment, appelez-ça comme vous voulez, en revanche j'ai rejeté cette idée. C'était inadmissible et incompréhensible. Que ce soit clair, je n'avais rien contre les homo, tout le monde fais ce qu'il veut comme il veut tant que c'est entre adulte consentant, mais moi, je n'étais pas de ce bord. Et vu que je suis borné, il a fallu du temps pour l'intégrer, beaucoup de temps, V a été très patient pendant que je jouais à la virginale donzelle. Pourtant ce soir-là, tenant V, nu et ivre, j'ai su que V avait un bout de mon cœur.

Quel con j'ai été ! Je pensais qu'il en avait qu'un petit bout. Je ne voulais pas admettre à ce moment, qu'il le possédait entièrement.

Je suis Butch et voici mon histoire.


End file.
